


Insomnia For Two Insomniacs

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bulimia, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Haphephobia, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sick Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Summary: Dream wasn't happy like everyone else after the truce between the Bad Sanses and the Star Sanses, he refused to sleep and didn't eat. Nobody noticed except Error, someone who was also having a difficult time adjusting to the new normal. How will these two help each other get through their shared hardships?
Relationships: Cross/Dust, Crust - Relationship, Error/Dream, Insomnia - Relationship, Killer/Ink/Blue, Nightmare/Horror, horrormare
Series: Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218584
Kudos: 7





	Insomnia For Two Insomniacs

Error’s POV

Today while I was walking through the halls to try and outpace my rising anxiety from living so close to Ink. Nightmare has tried telling me that being near Ink will help me get over my problem with him, he can’t wrap his head around the fact that Ink stresses me out. For some reason, everyone honestly seems so happy with our new life and doesn’t mind that they used to want to end each other’s lives.

“Hey Error,” a very groggy looking Dream waved to me, he looked like he hadn’t slept well recently and he seemed to be unsteady on his feet.

“Hey Dream, what are you doing up so late? It’s almost sunrise,” he looked out the nearby window and frowned, almost in a disappointed way.

“Just couldn’t get back to sleep, fell out of bed and y’know,” his eyelights were dim as he told me his excuse that I couldn’t believe, however I let it go without a complaint.

“Makes sense, it’s hard to fall back to sleep when you wake up,” Dream seemed to not hear me, before he fell forward and I had to catch him.

He was overheating and now that I looked closer, he looked sick. Carefully I picked him up with my strings and took him to his bedroom, which was a mess. Next to his bed was his crown and a full glass of water, both looked like they hadn’t been touched in several days.

Not wanting to pry into Dream’s personal belongings and why they are in the spots they are, I went to get a cold cloth to try cooling his forehead off. It didn’t take long for me to get back and see him waking up a little bit, tears streaming down his face.

“H-how did I get here? Wait, Error why are you in my room? I thought I told everyone to stay out of my room,” Dream quickly got hostile towards me and I didn’t know how to calm him down.

“You passed out and had a fever, so I thought I should try and help you,” he glared at me and I got the feeling that I had to get out, he was trying to get me out of his room.

“Leave me alone,” I shook a little and ran out of the room, closing the door behind me so Dream wouldn’t have to get out of his bed.

I retreated to my own room and curled up in a ball, feeling the fear from when I touched Dream earlier hit me like a sack of bricks. It didn’t take long for me to lose my sight, glitches covering my already bad sight and making it impossible to see. Why does life hate me so much? For once I just wanted to help someone and yet I couldn’t even do that, Dream probably hates me for even steeping foot in his room.

Dream’s POV

Error ran away and left me alone with my thoughts again, but I wanted to ask him to stay with me. Maybe I should punish myself for screwing up again, it is my fault that Error will probably never try to help me or even talk to me again. I should have thought before I spoke, then I could have asked for his help and company, I’m so lonely.

Carefully I reached into the top drawer of my bedside table and pulled out a bloody razor blade, making my arms sting at just the sight of it. Unintentionally I started crying, just to pull my gloves off and start to cut over the scars that were starting to heal. The ones that haven’t started healing yet got left alone, blood bubbled up and dripped down my arms like always.

Maybe Error will come back and stop me, yeah, I’ll stop when he comes back. If he doesn’t come back, well everyone will get a sick surprise when they wake up. I do have to wonder if Blue will try to bring me a meal again, he usually does once a week and I do eat it. What I do after eating it is one of the few uses for the bathroom that’s attached to my room.

It’s been at least a few weeks since I last kept food down, my throat still hurts from the last time I forced myself to throw up. Huh, the bed is covered in blood again, maybe Error really isn’t coming back. That’s too bad, I thought he’d come save me from these feelings. I don’t have it in me to keep cutting, I’m tired again and that means I get to have another nightmare.


End file.
